


Cats and Coffee Kisses

by neo7v



Series: The College Fluff Chronicles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cats, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo7v/pseuds/neo7v
Summary: Cats aren't social creatures; they're anything but, mostly.You'll find different personalities, now and then. You'll find the sweetest, most affectionate feline, or one who nips at your fingers. The large, and the small. Black and white.No two are the same; certainly not Kenma and Kuroo. They're anything but.Yet, they're perfect as they can be, despite all that.Life is full of surprises.





	Cats and Coffee Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love in Blood and Tears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087421) by [neo7v](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo7v/pseuds/neo7v). 



> This is a KozumeKat fanfic. She created a side story off of Love in Blood and Tears, so of course I had to add it to the College Fluff Chronicles.
> 
> Author's Note
> 
> I'm pretty sure I wrote this just because I wanted to follow up to my friend's story. There was literally no motivation behind it for a while and it took me so long to proofread. I love it, though.
> 
> Enjoy a headcanoned roommate Daishou. 
> 
> -KozumeKat (Deviantart)

Dates with Kuroo always proved to have an interesting flair, no matter where they went. 

Maybe it was because his boyfriend himself was interesting- a quirky, troublemaking idiot. That must’ve been it. Besides- they never went on dates. Kenma didn’t enjoy people; they stayed home, and watched movies, but today he’d decided to try and brave it for Kuroo. Probably a mistake, but it was too late now.   
      
“Hey, Kenma…” 

The voice broke him from his carefully planned concentration, snapping his attention span like a chisel through rock.

    A perfect, idiotic chisel. 

“Eh?” His head pounded from the light in the coffee shop, stinging his vision; he grimaced, glaring against the sun.  
      
    “Isn’t that the old Karasuno ace? And their little libero?” 

Kuroo had his head propped up by his hand, glancing out the window; his steaming coffee was untouched in his hands, much like Kenma’s bagel that was chewed away at uneasily. 

Kenma’s gaze flashed out the window, scanning the overly- bright outdoor crowd for familiar faces. He stopped on the wide, broad back of their previous rivals- the tall, broad- shouldered ace (that he never remembered) and the tiny libero who he only recalled to be Noya. They were bickering like an old married couple, blood running down the shorter man’s face in a river, but they couldn’t have been fighting. That much he knew- the old ace could barely hurt a fly, let alone motivate himself enough to spike. He certainly wouldn’t hit someone. 

Not on purpose, at least. 

“Yeah,” he breathed, looking back at the table; his eyes locked with Kuroo’s, tired gold and mischievous hazel sparking against each other. 

“We should go visit Nekoma. Cheer on the new team,” Kuroo chirped, eyes sparkling with a glassy nostalgia Kenma still couldn’t understand through his deep gaze. “What we wouldn’t give to be back in highschool, kicking ass, huh?”   
    “Mm. I guess,” he mumbled, picking delicately at his half- eaten bagel- his eyes flashed from Kuroo back to his food. “You’re the volleyball nut. I’m not,” he said, intent on reminding the older man. Kuroo chuckled- a sweet, relaxing sound in the sea of voices that made his head hurt. 

    It was then that the door swung open- the old Karasuno ace rushed inside, slamming his hands down on the table and sputtering something to Kenma that he could barely understand.   
“You’re Kozume, y-yeah? From the old Nekoma team? I need help, oh, God-”   
“With what?”  
Then, he saw the smirk play across Kuroo’s perfect face- the tall, auburn- haired man pulled Kenma from his seat by the wrist, muttering incoherently and dragging him out the door. Only slightly irritated at the fact Kuroo only chuckled and did nothing, he stumbled out into the daylight- he met face to face with the gaping Noya, who was standing next to an outdoor table trying to stifle an awful nosebleed. 

    “Kenma?” The old libero’s voice had lost its fiery excitement in the moment, muffled and thick with congestion. 

    He felt the warm concern flash across his own face, looking down at the pitiful man- who was even shorter than him.   
    “What happened to you?” He tried to raise his voice over the other person’s frantic blabbering, but his soft tone made a loud sound near impossible. Noya coughed, blood dripping down his chapped lips.

    “I’m okay, Asahi,” he whined, glaring up at the ace; he pinched his nose shut with a bare hand, cherry- red running over his skin. 

“I… I wasn’t paying attention. I ran into a telephone pole.” 

Though his second words were aimed towards Kenma, they were nearly inaudible- if he wasn’t so used to pinpointing voices and feelings, he never would’ve heard his embarrassed words.   
      
    He stifled a surprising laugh into his elbow, squinting his eyes shut in a smile. Asahi was panicking beside him, jolting against him uncomfortably, asking Noya if he’d broken his nose or needed to go to a hospital, or if he was going to jail. Noya’s gaze darkened, travelling to the ground beneath him. 

    “Is… is that all?” he stuttered, shoving a few napkins he’d put in his pocket into Asahi’s hand. The older man barely noticed, unconsciously shoving them into his jeans; Noya shot him an embarrassed glare, face reddening. “If that’s it, I’m going back to my date with Kuroo. Later.” He waved one small hand in dismissal, watching his own feet as he ambled back to his table inside the coffee shop. 

    “Aw, looks like you had a lot of fun.” 

    Kenma growled silently at Kuroo’s teasing tone, folding his arms against his chest as he fell back into his chair.   
“All he did was run into a telephone pole. A telephone pole, Kuroo.” His voice was drab, seemingly tired out from the smarting laugh it’d held before. 

    Kuroo gave a startling chuckle, cracking up into laughter in their corner of the shop- Kenma waited until his laughing died out, watching his partner choke on his own struggling words.   
      
    “Really? Wow, what a complete dork.” He laid back in his seat, taking a sip of the coffee. “Anyway, want to spend the night? Daishou up and left me for the week. Visiting his mom. We’ll have the place to ourselves.” Kenma didn’t respond, diving back into his game on his phone. 

“Kenma. Pay attention to me.” He looked up dully at the whine of his boyfriend, who looked at him with pleading hazel pools; he tapped the boy lightly on the nose, going back to his game while the older man protested. 

    “What would I say? No?” Kenma let a teasing lilt creep into his voice, still lingering with his regular blandness. “Only if you’ve got good movies to choose from, though. Not like last time.” 

    “Excuse me, the Twilight movies are near perfection,” Kuroo droned sarcastically. “I told you, we only watched that for the satire.” 

    “You fell asleep. I couldn’t reach the remote. I suffered.” 

“Hey. You can pick this time. Horror? Sci- fi?” Kuroo leaned forward, letting his forehead brush against Kenma’s as he stared down at his boyfriend’s phone screen. He felt a familiar tingle run down his legs at the touch, but kept himself stoic.  
    “Hm.” Kenma sighed, closing his eyes and switching his screen off. “Do I get to keep your cat on me?”  
“If he wants to stay.”   
    “He always wants to stay.” 

“You only want me for my cat, I swear. Don’t you love me, Kenma?” The shorter man’s head snapped up suddenly, giving a quick kiss to Kuroo to send a bright flush up the taller man’s neck and cheeks.

Embarrassed Kuroo was the best Kuroo- it was interesting and endearing all at the same time to see the loudmouthed, provocative man with a violent blush on his face. That was one of the only things Kenma could handle better than his boyfriend- public affection, the second being videogaming. “No. Not at all.” 

“I’ve been shot down,” Kuroo groaned, taking Kenma’s free hand and pressing his red face against it. “So rude, Kitten.”  He glanced outside; Asahi and Noya were gone, leaving only the bloodstains on the cold sidewalk. 

    After finishing part of his bagel and stealing about half of Kuroo’s coffee, Kenma made his way out of the shop with his boyfriend- they laced their fingers together, and he watched Kuroo smile at the greying sky. 

    It made Kuroo oddly happy whenever Kenma actually agreed to go somewhere- he didn’t have to drag his childhood friend out and about to places he’d never wanted to go. One of the cutest things, though, that he’d noticed, was the unconscious way that Kenma always seemed to squeeze his hand ever so slightly, as if to make sure he was still there. 

    A short moment into their walk, he was nearly run over by a small, barrelling figure travelling past him- he snapped up, though Kenma still didn’t quite realize what was going on. The young man was collecting himself, tears welling in his eyes, squinting up at Kuroo without really noticing who he even was.   
      
    “Noya? You okay?” 

“I can’t do this anymore,” he spit, glaring up at the taller man- Kuroo smiled wryly, stepping aside to let him storm off again. Kenma raised his head, opening his tired eyes.   
      
    “What was his problem?” Kuroo shrugged, but only seconds later did they run into Asahi, who was still as flustered as the time before- his eyes, bright with worry, stared down at both Kuroo and Kenma at the same time. “Ah, your date just passed us. Looked pretty pissed.” The other man struggled to respond, opening and closing his mouth in a soundless mumble. Eventually, he managed to find his voice, however small it was. 

    “Where? Which way did he go? Is he alright? Oh my Lord, I’ve screwed up…” 

    Kuroo gestured ahead of them down an alley, glancing down at Kenma- the younger boy had closed his eyes, trying to block out the frantic squealing of the man before them. He unknowingly squeezed the older man’s hands, sending a little jolt up Kuroo’s arm. “...Good luck, ace. I’m sure you didn’t screw up so bad.” Asahi didn’t bother to try and thank him, instead unsteadily running in the direction he’d pointed, nearly falling face- first into the pavement in his haste. “Hey, maybe we’ll meet that shrimp on the way back, too. That’d be fun, right?” 

    “Hinata,” Kenma mumbled, sniffing. “And I hope not. I want to go home.” His eyes were intent on the ground beneath him, watching the pebbles kick up under his shoes. “As much as I text him. He’s too much right now.” 

    A moment of silence passed between them, warm and friendly. 

    “Thank you for coming out,” Kuroo added finally, smiling wryly. “It means alot to me. I’ll make it up to you.” 

“There’s nothing to make up for,” Kenma said, almost bordering on a sarcastic snap. “It’s fine,” he said after the fact, voice slow. At that moment, Kuroo decided to speed up their going to his apartment and made the wise choice to stop talking- no matter what Kenma said, he knew the outings always seemed to take it completely out of him. He wouldn’t be surprised if at the moment he opened his door, the boy would fall asleep. It was all fine, though. 

He could read Kenma like a book; a book that’d been his favorite for too many years to count. 

    They made it back without any more funny hitches- he unlocked his dark apartment, clicking on the living room lights and ignoring the hungry meowing coming from the dark kitchen as he made to clean up his mess of homework and books. 

He fell back against the couch, listening to the lull of Kenma’s voice as he spoke to the cat on his counter- the creak of the cat food lid, and slow murmuring from his boyfriend. Komori knew- whenever Kenma was over, there was good food to be had. 

He chose to make his way to the kitchen, draping himself over the high countertop. He watched his lithe partner smoothing the black fur of his cat, sniffling every now and then. 

“My boyfriend loves my cat more than me,” he groaned, just loud enough that Kenma could   
hear him- the boy looked over at him, eyes full of a tired yet playful light. He stood, placing one hand on his hip with the slightest curl of his lips in a smile. 

“Kitten.”   
Kenma looked exhausted- his eyes were ringed with dark circles, nose running ever so slightly. Simply a little outing to a coffee shop had taken so much out of him- Kuroo wished he could’ve helped. He felt a slight pang of regret at letting Asahi drag him outside, probably furthering his misery at the prospect of socializing. 

    They really had to work on his social skills. 

He took Kenma into his arms, twirling him gently over the linoleum; he spun with a reluctant grace, pressing into Kuroo’s chest as they danced soundlessly. A spin, Kenma’s toes tapping lightly in front of his own, tired eyes closing with a soft smile before opening again and watching him with a glint in his pupils.

With a strength Kuroo barely knew the other man had, Kenma pushed him against the wall and stood on his tiptoes, nearly letting their noses touch. His heart pounded, and he curled his toes against the gesture; Kenma’s breath was hot on his neck. 

“I’ll admit. I actually haven’t gotten it on in the kitchen, believe it or not.” 

Kenma elbowed him in the ribs, but gave a light chuckle, proceeding to then lay his head gently against Kuroo. 

“We can take it somewhere else,” he whispered, golden cat’s eyes seemingly smiling up at Kuroo with a sly expression.   
“Only if Komori isn’t allowed in on the action,” Kuroo crooned, and Kenma rolled his eyes, nodding. 

“Cool. Didn’t think you were into him like that, anyway.” Kenma flicked him lightly on the cheek, and he chuckled. 

“I don’t know what you mean. I love having cats in the room while we make out.”

“Love you.” 

    He pulled the darker- haired boy against the bed across the way, mattress springs creaking with the effort. 

Kuroo hadn’t necessarily expected anyone in his room- the floor was littered with clothing and papers. Besides, Kenma normally didn’t care about his cleanliness. He was over too often to mind. 

None of that mattered, though- he gazed up into Kenma’s feline stare, grinning seductively. The younger man smelled of vanilla and the thick yet subtle scent of cologne was strong underneath it.

    He pulled Kenma against his chest, smiling into their tight embrace- skin against skin, shirt against shirt, hair falling together. If the smell of the coffee was anything, the taste of the kiss was even better- bittersweet, laced with sugar and cream. It was rough at first, Kenma diving into the affection as if his life depended on it- Kuroo reciprocated gratefully. 

He enjoyed it when Kenma started off the night- he was a strong individual, pressing into their embrace fervently. He loved the dominant side of Kenma Kozume; the Kenma Kozume that filled him with a sense of weakness and intimacy. 

    The younger man leaned into Kuroo, deepening the stifling embrace- he nipped teasingly at the taller man’s lips, earning a moan in response. Kenma made a low, humming noise in his throat, vibrating against Kuroo’s skin- his legs tangled in the other man’s, warm and wiry.  
      
    “K-Kenma,” he cried quietly, folding his fingers into the younger boy’s blonde locks, and his hair ran smoothly through Kuroo’s hands, silky and perfect. Their kiss was beyond returning- far past the point of friendly, closed- mouth embraces, they dove into one another, locking together like a puzzle. His mind was stuck in the present, to Kenma, stuck beneath his partner like a pinned butterfly. 

    Kuroo pulled the younger man against him, biting experimentally at his neck; Kenma gave a little shudder, breath rattling in a pleasing noise. He responded shortly thereafter with a pointed kiss on Kuroo’s collarbone- he shivered slightly at the touch. Eventually, Kenma pulled off, laying against the older man’s chest as they let their legs dangle off of the bed.   
      
    “I love you, Kitten,” he whispered, kissing the side of Kenma’s face; the younger boy gave a tired sigh, wrapping one hand up in Kuroo’s permanent bedhead. They laid in silence for a short while, simply listening to one another’s breathing. 

    Then, against the glaring light from outside the room, a tiny, black figure stretched up against the bed, against Kuroo’s leg, and… sank its claws right into his crotch.

    He yelled, leaping back against the wall- Kenma scooped Komori up in his arms, letting out a tinkling, tiny laugh. 

    “I guess Komori thinks we need to be done,” he said, voice holding a light airiness to it. As Kuroo regained himself, pouting, he balanced the cat on one arm and pressed his hand to his boyfriend’s downturned lips. “We’ll finish later.” Kuroo settled on the bed, turning his body towards the end of the mattress in a sulk.   
      
“You totally left the door open on purpose,” he whined, glaring up at his cat. 

“Well, he was uninvited. But he’s a guest nonetheless.” 

Kenma let his cat down, running off into the darkness underneath the bed-frame as he unzipped his baggy sweater, throwing it against Kuroo’s piled- up clothes.   
He laid against his boyfriend, curling into his side like a little magnet- Kuroo chuckled, swiping his thumb down the younger man’s collarbone. Kenma curled into the touch, eyelids fluttering out as he released a soft breath; it filled Kuroo with a strange, overwhelming sense of bliss and protectiveness. The shorter boy’s black and gold hair smelled strongly of Kuroo’s own shea shampoo and it stung his nose, overpowering and sweet all at the same time. 

His chest swelled- this was his boyfriend. 

His perfect, sleepy boyfriend. 

Kenma gave a small, singsong noise; he lifted his chin up tiredly, planting a warm kiss straight to Kuroo’s lips. He felt his face flush red at the touch, eyelashes nearly brushing together. 

“Did you have fun today?”   
His voice mumbled against the fabric of Kuroo’s shirt, warm against his chest. 

    “Yeah. Today was fun.”   
“Good. Then I had fun, too.” His heart melted slightly, and he buried Kenma’s head into a hug. 

Kenma made a questioning little noise at Kuroo’s giggle. “Hmm.” 

    “Nothing,” he chuckled, kissing the top of Kenma’s soft hair. “I just love seeing you happy.” 

“It’s not a big deal,” he protested weakly, pressing his hands against Kuroo’s strong abdomen; the feeling sent a tingle down his body. “I’m never really unhappy. At least not when I’m with you.” 

    “No, sometimes I can tell you’re unhappy. Like when you’ve had a bad day or flunked another test,” Kuroo mumbled. “Sometimes you’re just sad for no reason at all. I wish I could just kiss it all better.” 

    “You do,” he retorted. “Even if you can’t see it physically.” His voice held a narrowing lilt to it. 

    “That’s good,” Kuroo said silently. “As long as I help.” 

Kenma made a dismissive noise, curling closer into Kuroo’s side- he wrapped his arms around the boy’s small frame, rubbing circles into the thin t- shirt covering his back; Kenma arched into the touch, shivering and hopeless without his comforting jacket. 

Instead of moving to get it, Kuroo threw the jacket he was wearing only a moment before around Kenma’s shoulders. The shorter boy gave a soft hum of satisfaction as Kuroo dipped down to kiss his boyfriend softly on the forehead. In a response, Kenma rested his head in the crook of Kuroo’s bare neck, lips pressed against the sensitive skin as he breathed softly in a near- sleeping state. 

“You’re wonderful,” Kuroo mumbled, lazily rubbing his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“Stop talking about yourself.” Kenma’s voice vibrated against his head, soft and low; it made his heartbeat pound in his chest. “Let me sleep.” 

“We’ll finish what we started tomorrow, you human icecube?” 

“Yeah, sure,” he muttered, nuzzling into Kuroo’s side. “I promise. But it’s been a long day already.” Kuroo smiled, giving a small chuckle. 

“A goodnight kiss to go with that, then?” Kenma looked up blearily, letting Kuroo give him a soft kiss on the lips. The younger boy let out a tired sigh, and Kuroo pulled him closer. “Looking forward to your promise.” 

“Love you too, Kuro.” 

“Love you tons, Kitten.”


End file.
